


wreck my plans, that's my man

by freeze_your_heart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning, calypso-centric, pining calypso, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: Calypso never liked the sun very much.It was too bright, she decided with a firm stance. She much preferred the subtle glow of the moon or the stars. Her past boyfriends and girlfriends all fell within the same category- brave, noble, and quiet.That was why she never enjoyed the presence of Leo Valdez.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	wreck my plans, that's my man

**Author's Note:**

> i kin calypso and am unfortunately in love with leo valdez, so here is this fic! escapism at its finest.

Calypso never liked the sun very much. 

It was too bright, she decided with a firm stance. She much preferred the subtle glow of the moon or the stars. Her past boyfriends and girlfriends all fell within the same category- brave, noble, and quiet. 

That was why she never enjoyed the presence of Leo Valdez. 

The teenage boy was pretty much the embodiment of the sun. His laugh was loud and full of light, his curly hair was unkempt, and his eyes wrinkled every time a mischievous grin grew upon his lips. He was rather cute in a strange sort of way, Calypso had to admit, but his bad jokes and sunny disposition made her narrow her eyes at him.

He was so annoying, she thought to herself when she found herself stealing glances at him from across the lunch tables. She never understood why Hazel Levesque seemed interested in the lanky boy, but she watched her best friend's amber eyes glow in excitement and affection every time Leo came over to where they were sitting and rambled on about something Calypso could not care less about.

(It was about the mechanics of a car he was working on in his free time.) 

But Hazel liked him, and she was an excellent judge in character. Calypso glowered, realizing she would have to search beyond the surface to accommodate for her friend's romantic interests. 

Leo was always making a ruckus to get attention, she quickly saw, attempting to mark it off as more reasons to dislike him. However, she also realized his struggle for recognition, as his best friends were star student and athlete Jason Grace, and his beautiful and badass girlfriend Piper McLean. Those were rather hard people to live up to, she admitted to herself, remembering her own perfect and pretty sisters she constantly compared herself to. Did that mean Leo was like her in some way? Her heart perked up to her utter displeasure. 

And then he grinned childishly at her, ironically calling her sunshine, and she immediately shot it down, retorting with a sarcastic mark of some kind. 

Besides, Hazel liked him and that was how it was supposed to be. She was sunshine, just like him. 

But things don't always work out in the way they seem. 

Soon, Calypso's annoyingly persistent thoughts of Leo were replaced by the fluttery feelings of a crush towards the captain of the swim team- Percy Jackson. He was much more fitting to her than Leo anyway, he was much like the moon. He was humble and glowed softly, like the moon. Most of all, he was safe. Percy reciprocated interest in her, and she giddily took his offer, beginning the start of their relationship. 

Gods, he was perfect. 

She wasn't the only one who stopped thinking of Leo Valdez. Hazel had gotten over her crush on him, and instead started dating the tall, shy boy who had asked her out- Frank Zhang. Calypso much liked Frank, and he seemed to compliment Hazel in a way she never understood before. They were messy and awkward- all in the best ways. Not everyone could be as perfect as Percy was for her.

However, reality wasn't supposed to be perfect. 

Percy broke it off with her, to her utter shock. She had assumed their relationship was fine, but the boy admitted he wasn't really in the place for a relationship at the moment, and he did not want to lead Calypso on. As much as it hurt to admit that he was leaving like everyone else, he was right. They were too similar and she had known that all along. 

So when she found herself thinking back to Leo Valdez and his stupid sunshine grin, she did not stop herself this time. 

Instead, to her excessive frustration, she found her feelings of distaste sprouting into ones of yearning. She found herself wishing to work all the cogs out in his mind, she found herself wanting to be close to him and listen to him talk about his passion for engineering. Gnawing on her lip, she wondered if she loved him all along, her heart aching and twisting with unrecognizable emotions, her breath hitched. 

She needed to stop whatever she was feeling. And the best way to do that was to admit it. 

Calypso wrote love letters often, it was how she had planned to confess to all of her past boyfriends and girlfriends, but as they had always made the first advances, she had never given it to them. Today she was going to break the pattern, a handwritten letter tightly clutched between her fingers. 

Never had Calypso ever felt so much like the sun as she did when she handed the letter to Leo. Her face was warm, furiously blushing as she made sharp remarks about how her feelings went against her better judgment, along with demands to read it after school. He looked confused, but he agreed with that damn smile on his face, causing her heart to leap into her throat. 

After school, she felt like she was having an out of body experience. She watched Hazel and Frank run off together, hands intertwined, probably going to the coffee shop across the street. She cursed herself for her earlier stupidity. 

How could she have ever let herself believe she was good enough for the sun? 

She heard her name being called by a familiar voice she couldn't bring herself to recognize. She felt alien and unreal, waltzing to a bench to sit down, her heart weighing heavily. 

"Sunshine, I'm in love with you." His words were rushed but filled to the brim with sincerity. Calypso could not bring herself to look up at him, but he hesitantly reached out to grab her hands, his fingers like fire against her cold ones. 

How, she wondered, how could the sun love someone as cold as her? 

Finally looking into his honest, brown eyes, his curly hair framing his face, she realized this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't her picture-perfect prince and she wasn't his sunshine princess. 

But this was reality. She loved him with her entire heart. She wanted to be close to him as much as he would allow her. She wanted to make him happy, just so she could see that magnificently cursed sunshine smile.

And as much as she attempted to disbelieve it, Leo loved Calypso, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave kudos or a comment if ya want


End file.
